greenbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Fitzgerald
Raymond Fitzgerald, also known as Ray the Killer, is the second-in-command of the Iron Butterflies. He, along with Kip McDowell sets up Brad into fighting the Iron Butterflies in their headquarters. Appearance Raymond is a caucasion man with blone color hair that is short and spiky except for a small patch that comes down to his forehead, creating a widow’s peak. He has no pupil in his left eye and right one has a silt iris. The former part is usually not shown due to him having his eyes close most of the times (which doesn’t affect him in the least). The only time when he does open his eyes is when he is annoyed about hearing Brad Burns or when his bloodlust is showing. He wear a worned light shirt with a top hat with a elaborate bow-tie, two large rings on his left pinky and ring fingers, and walks with a cane to show his status as a man of power. As for weapons; he carries a six-round revolver with him and a multiple array of knives around his waist. Personality Raymond is ruthless indiviual that will not hesitate to kill anyone, even kids. His usual demeanor is that of a well-mannered businessman, which he uses to blend in with society more. He usually has a friendly expression on his face, even just before killing and threatening his victims. However, he looks to dislike what he considers unnecessary violence, having no interest to star a war between his Gand and Grave Diggers. He has no respect for Kip McDowell, and it's implied Raymond considers him nothing but a spoiled brat. Despite his position as the No. 2 of the Iron Butterflies, Raymond still yearns for the fame as the No. 1 Hitman in all of Five Points and he see “The Grim Reaper” as a threat to his rightful place. Nevertheless, he respects Brad as a fighter when they fought and was satisifed when he lost to him, showing to a sadomasochistic side, as he is unconcerned, if not excited, when he hurts and is hurt, even badly. He shows so much interest in his fight with Brad, he loses all of his composure if he's interrupted, trying to kill Luke when he appears in the middle of the battl, with a savage expression, and even with a foul mouthed expression. He doesn’t care about family ties when he mock Brad on his reason for saving his brother, he only considers money and women as worthwhile goals. History Five Points, N.Y. Raymond if first seen at Iron Butterflies hideout Butterfly Circus. He gets annoyed at a fight that happened, because they where upsetting the customers and took the 3 involved in it at the prier. There he executed 2 of them, but left the 3rd alive in order to tell everyone what happens when you defy the Iron Butterflies. On the next day, he is seen talking with one of the Iron Butterflies member, who asked him when they will fight with the Grave Diggers, to which Raymond wondered why they need to fight. The member explained that the Grave Diggers are not in a good condition right now, and they can crush them and rule all the Five Points. Raymond still wasn't interested in a fight, but he got little agitated when the Grim Reapers name was brought up by the member, but still continued on their way. He met J.J. and Luke in front of the saloon he was managing and complimented them for their good choice. He invited them in, and ordered to get them good girls. Little later Raymond is seen in the Butterfly Circus, talking with 2 girls, when he was interrupted by a Iron Butterfly member, who said he has a visitor. Raymond though it was a girl and said to invite her, if she is cute, but the member said it's uncommon kind of visitor, Kip McDowell. Raymond asked him what he wants. Kip replied, that he just wants to talk, but Raymond wasn't interested in pointless disputes and asked him to leave, since he also can't stand his smell. Instead Kip continued and mentioned that it's about the Grim Reaper, and that Raymond used to be the number one hitman on the streets, but now everyone talk only about the Grim Reaper. And even that he is better than Raymond. That angered Raymond, who throw a knife next to Kip's head, annoyed that everyone talks about the Grim Reaper, and asked Kip to bring him here. And asked Kip if he kills him, will the Grim Reaper get angry and come? Trembling, Kip said that even in the Grave Diggers, the Grim Reaper is out of control and if Raymond kills him, it will be all-out war, but there is a way to kill the Grim Reaper, without starting a war... On the next day, Raymond again meets J.J. and Luke, he suggests to show them other cheap place too. J.J. agrees, but not Luke. Realizing that Luke won't be coming willingly, Raymond shot J.J. in the head and told to Luke to come with him. Later that night, Raymond was waiting for Brad in his office. They bothe size each other up to prepare for battle. Raymond query about the shots he heard from upstairs and judging from the fact that Brad only has a Colt M1851 on him, he realized that he only got two shots left in use before he runs out. With that they both begin their assault. Raymond dodge a slash across the neck by Brad before both of them fire their respected revolvers; missing their intended targets. Brad grabbed Raymond by the wrist and kicked him down to the table, making Raymond lose his gun in the process. Before Brad was able to deliver the final blow, Raymond used one of his knives to cut Brad's greater pectoral muscle (and pierce his right lung in doing so). As Brad laid on the floor, Raymond mocked him for going out his way to save his little brother. As Raymond was going to finish Brad off, he was surprised to see that one of his knives was missing from his belt. He was then stabbed in the side by Brad. Raymond quickly recovered and stopped Brad from walking away by shooting a chandelier down. Seeing how strong the “Grim Reaper” is, Raymond decided to finish this fight between hitmen once and for all. When Luke entered the room, the fire from the candles were ablaze. Raymond made a remark to Luke about how he doesn’t know his own brother which angered Brad into attacking him. As Raymond was going to strike, Brad cut his arm off, leaving him defenseless. Before his death, he told Luke to engrave this fight in his mind as he just witnessed the No. 1 Hitman in Five Points in action. Kansas City, Missouri Raymond is later revealed to be still alive and living in the outskirts of New York. He is shown reading the newspaper about Edward Kings imminent execution. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist